


I don't need you to protect me - a writing prompt

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Humor, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delylah's knee was nearly crushed when red templars ambushed her and her party on their return trip from Emprise.  The healers have done what they could, and require only that she rest and put no weight on it.  She's having none of that while stuck in the infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't need you to protect me - a writing prompt

“I really wish you would at least rest.”  Cullen watched Delylah using the crutches she was given by the healers.  They had done the best they could for her leg, but even with all the healing magic and potions she still required the use of crutches.

“I’ve been stuck in the infirmary bed for three days now.”  Delylah hobbled along, one leg set in a brace to prevent any further damage.  “It’s uncomfortable and dark, and I need to be doing something.  Anything.”

“Please, just let the healers do their job.  It’s what they do.”

“I know they’ve been putting sleeping draughts in the broth they give me every night.  Did you order that?”  She turned on him, her words sharp.

“Not the first night, no.”  He could see she was angry, very angry in fact.  “I didn’t want to risk you injuring yourself.”

“The only one at risk of an injury is you!”  Her voice carried over to the recruits training nearby.  Lowering her voice, “You don’t need to protect me.  Maker’s breath, Cullen, I fight dragons, wyverns, red Templars, bears, and bandits, among other things.”

“You were ambushed by red Templars on your return trip from Emprise after fighting three dragons.”

“Yes, I was.  That was a surprise attack no one saw coming.”

“That’s exactly my point.”

“Do you expect me to be ambushed by red Templars here?  Should I hide in the infirmary until the risk passes?”  Turning from him, she slowly made her way to the stairs leading up to the hall.  “The only thing I’m risking right now is my dignity.  I haven’t bathed in three days and don’t fancy facing any nobles on my way to my room.”

“Very well, if you insist.”  Cullen gave her no time to respond, lifting her in his arms and carrying her down toward the stables.  “We’ll go through the kitchen.  It’s unlikely anyone of rank will see you there.”

“You were right.”  She chuckled, holding onto him as best she could with his mantle and armor in the way.

“About what?”  He moved carefully down the stairs to the lower yard.

“Being carried is preferable to using crutches.  Those things are painful to use.”

Cullen just laughed, picking up the pace.  “You’re still wrong, though.”

“About what?”

“I do need to protect you.  Today it’s your reputation.  I imagine tomorrow it’ll be from Varric, who will insist on asking for every detail about what happened.”

“You’re still sending out regular patrols.  I think that counts too.  Just no more sleeping draughts.  Please?”

Passing through the kitchen, Delylah requested a bath to be set up in her room, as well as a meal with real food.  Cullen had to keep himself from laughing when she grabbed an apple before they left and made quick work of getting up the stairs to her chambers.  Upon arrival, they found the room to be much too cold, the fireplace empty of ash and wood.  “It appears I must now protect you from the chill.”  He gently set her down on the sofa and made quick work of getting the fireplace set up. 

Before he had a chance to light the wood, Delylah did it for him.  “A small and helpful spell.  Often used when camping,”  she chuckled as he stood up. 

The sound of the door opening and the bang of a copper tub being brought up the stair caught Cullen’s attention.  He aided the servants in carrying it and grabbing the buckets of water as they were brought up.  Delylah simply watched, a smile on her lips.  His efforts to protect her may have angered her before, but this more than made up for it. 

After dropping the heat enchantment into the water and moving the privacy screen around the tub, “I will show myself out.  The servants can help you with your bath.”

“Thank you, Cullen.”  She extended a hand to him.

Taking hold of it, Cullen bowed down, kissing the top of it, his stubble tickling her skin.  Delylah had to stop a moan from escaping; she didn’t know why, but this always had an effect on her.  Standing up again, “Promise me you’ll stay up here until the healers clear you for walking, unaided, and the pain in your leg is gone.”

“Very well, but only if you join me for dinner every night until then.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

“Oh, and send Leliana in.  I want to make sure she sends a messenger to you so you don’t forget.”

Cullen just laughed as he walked away.


End file.
